


Cover for A Bleeding Heart in Longhand by Serpentynka

by intensitycity



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sketchy Series - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intensitycity/pseuds/intensitycity





	Cover for A Bleeding Heart in Longhand by Serpentynka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bleeding Heart in Longhand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105242) by [serpentynka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentynka/pseuds/serpentynka). 



Cover art for Serpentynka in honor of her OC Alexander Nussbaum and her incredible work throughout all the Sketchy Series !  
if you haven't, go read [Sketchy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/122889)!

\----  
Note : I am editing this because of the questions I got from lovely people in the comments (I should have known that the Sketchy fandom subpart of the Sherlock fandom would be as enamored with details as is humanly possible!) and also because I had explained all this to Serpentynka but didn't reproduce it here since basically I thought no one would come see it anyway!

So. None of these drawings are mine, just the visual choice and assemblage of it. Really, it's not much.  
From left to right you can find "slices" of: a technical drawing of a mechanical heart valve, limes, Serpentynka's gorgeous portrait of Alex (all credit to her!), an iris, and one more technical drawing of the valve, in situation this time - within the bleeding heart.

In honor of the Sketchy series which, all in layers and layers, gives us portraits at heart, but also magnetizing sensory input, glimpses of color, and which works like clockwork but is so very much alive!


End file.
